Moving On
by Ms.W2016
Summary: Takes place in New Moon but with my own little twists. Edward leaves Bella. But instead of Jacob Jasper comes to her rescue. Repost of my story... Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I don't love you anymore. I am leaving and never coming back."

I watched as Edward turned and looked behind him as like someone was there.

"Edward, please don't leave me I love you and I cant live without you."

He didn't listen he disappeared before my eyes. I heard what sounded like Alice giggling.

Why would she be with Edward she was supposed to be with Jasper maybe I am just hearing things.

I ran back to my home and went upstairs to get my keys. After I found them I drove to the Cullen's mansion. I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered the door.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Edward or Alice was here."

"They both left about a hour and a half ago."

"Edward broke up with me, and then left me in the woods all alone."

"Come in maybe we can talk to the rest of the family about this."

I walked into the house into the kitchen where everyone but Alice, Jasper, and Edward were standing. Esme came up to me and hugged me close to her and I couldn't help but just break down and cry.

I was jolted out of that memory by the front door shutting. Charlie came into the kitchen where I was cooking Chicken for supper.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"It was good. Gracie and Serenity were sick this morning when I got up so I took them to the doctor. And Jasper brought me some more diapers and formula for them."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing much. They have a cold and it should clear up with the medicine they gave me."

"That's good. How is Jasper haven't seen him around lately. Is he doing okay?"

"He is fine dad. He just has been busy with school."

"Maybe you should invite him to dinner one day."

I thought about it how would dad react if Jasper never ate around him. I think maybe one day he can try eating a little bit here. He spends every day here anyways.

" I will call and ask him if he would like to come over for supper."

Charlie nodded his head and went to the living and turned the game on.

I walked up the stairs to my room to get my cell that Jasper bought me and dialed his number. It rang once before he answered it.

" Bella? Are the twins okay? Are you okay?"

I laughed.

"We are all fine I was wondering if you would like to come over for supper with Charlie and us?"

"Sure, but Bella you know I don't eat human food."

" I know but you can try it."

" Bella I will try anything for you. I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay see you when you get here."

"Bye"

As I was hanging up the phone I heard the girls start crying. I walked into their room and saw Gracie and Serenity kicking their legs crying. I walked over and picked them both up. Almost instantly they stopped crying. I heard the door bell and walked down the stairs to see dad and Jasper talking. Jasper looked over to me and smiled. When he saw the girls he walked over and grabbed them both from me.

"Well, Jasper you seem to be getting more used to this everyday." Charlie commented.

"I am catching on its just they are so small and I don't wanna hurt them or do something wrong."

"That's what every new dad is afraid of."

I stiffened and I know Jasper did to. Jasper wasn't the birth dad but Charlie didn't need to know that. Edward had left me in the woods after we had sex and the end result was my beautiful babies.

"I know but I just cant get over the fact that I am bigger then both of them."

I looked at Jasper and was surprised to see in his eyes while looking at the twins that he loved and adored them. I walked to the kitchen and made two bottles for the twins. I heard Jasper approaching behind me and turned and he didn't have the girls.

" where are the girls at?

" Your dad is holding them I wanted to see if you wanted help making the bottles."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and smiled. I have felt feelings for him since I was 3 months pregnant. And when him and Alice's divorce was final we started dating. We have been really slow in our relationship and I been wanting to move a step forward but he always says its to soon for either of us. I heard the girls start fussing and remembered that I needed to finish their bottles. I let go of Jasper and finished the bottles. I walked to the living to see the girls laying on the floor on their blankets. I propped the bottles up on each of the pilliows and sat on the couch.

"Bella are you hungry?"

"No dad I am not hungry you go ahead and get what you want and ill get some later."

"Okay."

It was already 9 o'clock and I needed to get the girls to bed and I need to get bathed and ready for bed. Jasper helped me carry the girls upstairs and into their beds. Once they were in their beds and asleep we walked down the hall to my room. Jasper surprised me by closing the door and pushing me against it.

"I love you so much Bella. I want us to move in together. We don't have to move to the house with Esme and Carlisle we can get our own place."

I was shocked beyond words while he got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan Will you marry me?"

I nodded my head because that's all I could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note... Small chapter but I'll post another tonight or tomorrow morning.**

* * *

hapter 2

" Dad, Im taking the kids to Esme and Carlisle." I shouted out to Charlie.

" Okay just be careful and be home before dark."

I ran out the door to my new car that Charlie got me after I had the twins. I buckled everyone in and drove as fast as I could to the Cullen's house.

Flashback:

Edward and Alice came by to get more stuff of theirs while everyone was there. Jasper had told me to stay in the living room away from everyone. I heard arguing and heard a crash. I back into the farthest corner and just covered my ears and whispered this isn't good for the babies.

The door opened and Edward appeared and came up to me a tried to pick me up.

" Put me down now Edward." I scearmed at the top of my lungs.

Jasper ran over and grabbed me from Edward. He was pissed now. Jasper and Edward got into it right in the middle of the kitchen. Alice tried getting in the middle but Rosalie Drug her out the front door by her hair.

I ran upstairs to get away from everything and noticed smoke out the far window. I guess Rosalie and Emmett made a bon fire out of Edward and Alices stuff. I couldn't help but laugh so hard. It was quit downstairs so I went down and was disguised by what I saw.

End of flashback….

I pulled up to the house and Jasper was already at the car pulling the girls out before I completely stopped. He really loved them girls so much. I walked insode to see everything was fixed and cleaned up.

Rose and Emmett were sitting on couch when I went to the living room. Rose got up and ran to my side hugging me.

" Bella, its been forever how have you been doing?"

" I am good have had my hands full with the girls lately."

She hugged me and I knew she knew how I felt after the last time I was here.

"Bella!"

I heard someone Scream. I turned around and saw the one person I never wanted to see…

Authors note... Please review... Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note... So here it is. I know there is a lot of questions. All in due time when everything is put together we will find out. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3:

I turned around to see Alice standing there. What was she doing here? I looked around at everyone they all looked pissed.

"Alice, why are you here?" I asked her

"I came to talk to Jasper and you. I want to say I am sorry for"

She was cut off by Jasper growling. She eyed him and ran upstairs. I turned to look at Jasper and all he did was shake his head before I could ask and went back to giving his attention to Gracie and Serenity.

We went to walk to the living room just as Esme came running in the back door. She had the biggest smile on her face as she looked at me and her grand babies. She came over and grabbed them both from Jasper. Carlisle came down the stairs with some bags and looked torn.

"Carlisle what are those bags for?" Esme asked.

" Well I cant really say in front of the babies or Bella."

This confused me. What is everyone hiding from me? I looked at Jasper who was as confused as me.

"Carlisle you can anything to them and in front of them." Esme said.

"Esme, me and you are leaving with Alice. We are going to Alaska."

Everyone was in disbelief.

Flashback:

There was body parts everywhere. I think im going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. What the hell happened? I went back upstairs and hid in the closet until someone come looking for me.

What felt like hours later I heard someone coming upstairs and heard my name being called. I curled further into the closest as I heard who it was. I hope someone notices that he is up here.

I heard some more growling and got scared. Why did this have to happen? Why do I need to curl up and be scared of the father of my babies? He caused me pain and all but still these are his babies. I heard a crash and covered my ears. The door opened and I looked up to Jasper and he reached down and picked me up and hugged me close. As he carried me down the stairs I hid my face in his neck. I didn't want to see any of it again. He walked out the door and into the yard. I saw everyone around a fire. Alice was there but Edward wasn't.

I looked up to Jasper before I could ask he shook his head. I guess I didn't want to know what happened.

End of flashback

"Carlisle why do we have to go to Alaska?"

"We have to turn Alice into the Volturi."

Alice started crying and everyone was shocked.

Authors note... Please review... Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note...We get so many answers this chapter. Thank u for reading.

CPOV:

I am so tired of Alice's shit she needs to face the truth and go to the Volturi. They have been wanting her since after they went and got Edward. I guess Aro knew she was using her ability to cause harm to everyone and not let what was meant to be happen.

There has been two other vampire who has had visions of the future who has been put to death for doing the same thing. I knew the Volturi was in Alaska seeing about the Denali clan. So Maybe I need to take Alice and turn her in.

"Alice, you know that you have to go turn yourself in your making Bella's life a living hell. I am not going to let this go past me anymore."

She looked shocked and everything and I knew she was thinking of Bella and Jasper and then she smiled as she went into a vision.

As we walked down the stairs I saw everyone look towards us. I really didn't want everyone to know that I was turning her in but Esme said that everyone needed to know.

"We are going to Alaska to turn Alice into the Volturi."

Everyone was shocked and Alice broke down into her fake crying bit.

BPOV:

When Alice started crying Jasper tensed up and I guess he knew something was off with her.

"Carlisle why are you turning her in?" Jasper asked.

"Because she has wrongly told you and Bella vision to try keeping you both separated from one another. Jasper you know that she purposely kept you from hunting so that you would kill Bella. Or Bella did you know she told Edward to make sure you ended up with a cut so that Jasper would kill you."

I was so surprised I didn't know what to do. I took the girls and went into Jaspers room just to get away from her. She was the reason everything happened her and Edward planned it all. He slept with me just to do it. I wonder how many other girls he did that with.

I heard a knock on the door and I put the girls on the bed in the further corner and grabbed my lighter from my back pocket. I kept it with me like Jasper wanted.

I opened the door and saw a very pissed of Alice. She grabbed me by my neck and lifted me off the ground.

"You are the reason Jasper is not mine. You are the reason Edward had to die. Now you're the reason your babies have to die."

As she said that last part I saw red. I flicked the lighter and in seconds she was on fire screaming. I ran to my girls and grabbed them and hide in the closet. I knew someone would come upstairs fast. I heard a sound like a splash and Alice saying it was all me and that I did it for no reason. I had to hold my words in as I rocked the girls close to me.

The closet door opened and Jasper was standing there looking at me with a curios eye.

"Why did you set Alice on fire?"

"She had me by my neck and threatened to kill my babies."

I heard Alice scream that she did no such thing and Jasper knew it was a lie as he looked at my neck. I saw his eyes turn from gold to black in seconds. Before I knew it he had Alice by the neck as she was pleading for him to stop. I hid the girls in my chest so that they didn't see there dad be like this.

Jasper carried Alice down the stairs by her neck. I heard the front door slam and knew it was safe to put the girls back in the bed. I heard the front door open again and watched the stairs to see who it was. When I saw that it was Jasper and that Alice was no where to be scene I knew something bad happened. I looked at him questioning with my eyes and he knew what I was asking.

"I didn't kill her. Carlisle and them left to take her to Alaska."

"Wont the Volturi know that I am still human? Aro will see it."

"The Volturi already knows. They knew you had the girls but they don't know that they are Edwards. Alice doesn't even know that they are his. She believes they are mine. Which they are."

" They don't care that I am still human?"

I saw him shake his head. I was shocked that the Volturi has let me stay human. Maybe its for the girls I don't know but I am starting to warm up to them a lot more.

" Bella!"

I heard my name being yelled from downstairs and knew it was Rose. I walked downstairs and saw bags after bags everywhere.

"I went shopping and got stuff for the girls first birthday. We can have it early so that they can have a birthday with both family's. Even if Esme and Carlisle are not here I know what they wanted to get them and I know where they put it."

I was so happy to see everything that was bought for my girls. I knew they were loved and all but I didn't know it was this much. She bought banners with both girls name on it and two separate cakes I was shocked at there presents they lined the living room and they bought them outfits to wear.

I went upstairs and got the girls dressed and jasper went to my house to get my camera and to pick Charlie up.

This night is going to be great.

Authors note... Thank you for reading... Review review review :D


End file.
